Sacking of Anakron
The Sacking of Anakron was one of the earliest conflict the Dawn Stalkers Space Marine Chapter took part in, as it was also an extremely fundamental event in the Chapter's history that shaped the chapter into what it is today. The Sacking of Anakron, often dubbed by the citizens of the world as 'The Times of Fire' where a vast collection of brutal battles fought all across Anakron. This period forged the Dawn Stalkers from war into a chapter knowing of purpose and goal and saw several reforms across the chapter which caused their attitude to civilians to shift to one of a protector, and the idea of the enemy as something to blunt akin to a storm. This was also the time which saw the icon of the 'Broken Blade' become reality, a symbol of the eternal sorrow of the Dawn Stalkers, but also their defiance of submission. However, even for all the Dawn Stalkers fought for and survived against when fighting the Biel-Tan invaders, this conflict would later see the flaw known as 'The burden' develop in the gene-seed of the Dawn Stalkers, something they carry still to this day. Background Seven years after the Dawn Stalkers arrival, the world of Anakron came under threat by the Aeldari menace, seeking to claim the world for the Biel-Tan craftworld. Their initial offensive was devastating, wiping out 50% of the population in a matter of days, with many more to follow. Following in the footsteps of the Primarch they held so dear, the Dawn Stalkers were caught off guard, losing a score of two hundred newly made brothers in the first days of combat before a proper defence could be mounted. Once done so communication and travel through the warp became perilous, with not a word coming from the Imperium save one, 'Endure'. The then Chapter Master, Theroin Jakala, took it as an order and saw to it that the PDF forces around the world would man the same walls as the Dawn Stalkers. Every young lad and old man strong enough to simply hold a rifle were placed upon the battlements, standing side by side to inexperienced but still far deadlier Astartes. The fighting was brutal if the word does justice by what was wrought and received by both sides of the conflict. The Aeldari were unnaturally stubborn in their wish to take the world, and several times mere battle-brothers were called upon to rally mortal men to stand and fight, and if need be die. One such tale is that of Brother Zarakon, sadly fallen in the same battle he called these very words to rally the hearts of the men about him. "Fight! Fight now! Fight with fire in your heart! Fight with blood on your hands! Fight and die for your home, and the Imperium!" With these words of triumph, he plunged back into the fray, his bolter howling and combat knife blunting. He fought for two days without rest, until he was finally cut down by a trio of Howling Banshees. Those mortal men and women around him rose up and fought with determination matched only by Zarakons. Those left brought his body before his captain, struggling underneath his weight. The captain in question, Paltanor Kerazanov of the 3rd Company took up his fallen brother and laid him to rest upon a marble table nearby. Said table was remade after the sacking and a statue was made in memory of Zarakon, whom the captain stated would have gone far. This was the day the Dawn Stalkers found that even the average man was capable of much, and in them saw a strength to aspire to. The sacking itself, often dubbed 'The times of fire' began to turn into a war of attrition, one that the Astartes themselves found hard pressed to deal with, but became supremely experienced in said way of war. Their armour became white, assisting in hiding from xenos' eyes. Their minds tuned to the ideal trench or the superb firing positions. And in their hearts, a fire, raging strong and fierce to protect their home, and a newfound appreciation for its people. However, even Astartes are not immortal and thus rely on their Apothecaries to bear them from death. But the dwindling number of said specialists, and thus ad-hoc medical formations comprised of regular battle brothers began to appear. These small units would become a form of combat medic, capable of saving their brothers lives and retrieving the gene-seed as required. They would not become privy to the information full-fledged apothecaries have access to, but this led to a long maintained tradition of every Dawn Stalker having medical training and equipment to save a life, or ensure it's legacy lives on. The Chapter Master himself was no exception either, taking it upon himself to become a full-fledged Apothecary upon the sackings end, and seeing to it that all those who succeed him do the same. Only the later would come to fruition. After three years of hard-pressed and brutal war through streets and across mountain peaks, the Dawn Stalkers had finally cornered the Aeldari warhost. Numbering only 545 left, the Chapter Master did not wish to send any more brothers to die than he had to, a decision which would cost him dearly. He took the remaining 1st Company and attacked the Aeldari head on upon an open field of battle. Nothing is known of the battle, until the 2nd, 3rd and 5th Companies led by Paltanor Kerazanov and Axionis Tarl, the Chief Apothecary had crested the hill to see but one Astarte standing. From the obvious melee, many Xenos lay strewn across the field, five for every marine, but the xenos numbered too many. It was then the Chapter Master, now known as the last marine still upon his feet, bearing naught but a blade, broken in half screamed his final words. "With Dorn as my Father and witness, I shall never break! Never relent, always endure!" And as the light of dawn rose upon him, he stood taller than any xenos or Astartes there that day. He was cut down seconds after. The Aeldari leader cut through his neck, letting the silence that followed amplify the sickening thud of his severed head sent shockwaves through the horrified marines upon the hill. It was then the mockery came, Aeldari cries of challenge, to fight them sword to sword and die as their brothers did. "Pitiful deaths await thee! Come and taste a defeat only you pathetic Mon'Keigh are worthy of, by tasting my sword!" The Dawn Stalkers looked on in near silence, a line of white against the now present shining sun, a grieving numbness took them, and then the rage. They looked to their leaders for guidance, lest they take the challenge issued. Axionis Tarl looked on in silence, and a few seconds passed before he uttered a simple word that focused the pure fury and grief of all Astartes present. "Fire." Hell itself broke loose, as a full combined 297 Astartes let their bolters rip apart xenos flesh and armour, who were now struggling to draw their ranged weapons from their holsters, only to be mulched apart by every projectile the Dawn Stalkers had in hand, pouch or even ground. Blood coated the snow, overlaying the white armour of the fallen 1st Company and coating the snow into a dark patch against the blinding white. Their rage came from bolt, plasma and shell, and did not cease until all standing were either dead or mulch. Axionis Tarl approached a nearby tree, on which the Aeldari leader, he who killed the chapter master rest, bleeding from a chunk of his lower torso missing. He looked up, and through matted hair grinned. "I am willing to parlay now." A bolt pistol was too merciful for him the Chief Apothecary was noted to have said at a later date. A sorrowful 3rd Captain approached the bodies of the 1st with tears in his eyes. He looked about, seeing brothers fallen, blades broke in twain, bolters spent and armour cracked. He came up to the body of the chapter master and dropped to his knees, looking upon the twisted, broken figure of his lifeless brother. As the other Dawn Stalkers gathered around him, they wept, silently and solemnly. It was then Paltanor Kerazanov picked up his Chapter Master's blade, broken from the middle down. He cradled it as if were a child and rose back to his feet. Then he turned, holding the blade at the hilt and pointed it skywards. It was then he gave his words of remembrance and renewed to those present, with no more tears to weep: "This sword... This blade, broken and bloodied shall serve as a reminder, to the sacrifice given and the duty filled by our brothers now lost and our Chapter Master now struck down. This broken blade shall be our symbol of defiance to the heretic, the xenos and the mutant. This broken blade will be the banner upon which we gather and wage war. This broken blade shall be our light in the darkness to come. This broken blade shall be the sign that the Dawn Stalkers have come." It was then all of the Dawn Stalkers present drew their swords and knives and pointed them skywards, before bringing them down upon their knees, breaking them all into two. Raising them aloft once more, the 3rd Captain spoke once more, his voice throwing the grief away, replacing it with fury in the hearts of the Astartes. "This day we shall remember, till the fire dies out and the stars grow cold! We shall remember our purpose clear as the dawn rises upon these very plains. Never again shall we falter, never again shall we break and fail! For when we break, we shall still strive and we shall still persevere! Never again shall the innocent fall while we draw pained breath! Never again shall we fall without our swords broken upon the necks of xenos, the heretic and the mutant! We shall never relent, we shall always endure!" As the rolling thunder of the cry repeated by the Astartes filled the plains, the Dawn Stalkers arose a new Chapter Master and found new purpose in their existence. To protect those who cannot protect themselves, and to stand tall even when shattered in body and spirit. Thus was the Dawn Stalkers truly born. But these events would later have a strange effect on the Dawn Stalkers gene-seed, a soon to develop flaw which would be known as 'The burden'. Category:Campaigns Category:Dawn Stalkers Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Space Marines